


Mr Wolf's Second Time

by MisterEAnon



Series: Mr Wolf/Nurse Giraffe Series [2]
Category: Toy Box Pals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Wolf's Second Time: After their first time, Nurse Giraffe taught Mr. Wolf a little about sex, including the fact that girls can get pent up too, and need relief. The day after, Mr Wolf wants to make Nurse Giraffe feel good, and pay her back for the same kind of relief she'd given him... But can he resist his newly discovered instincts long enough to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Wolf's Second Time

Mr Wolf had learned quite a lot from Nurse Giraffe the night before.

He had come to his only friend with a problem, and she had explained all about arousal, how everyone had gone through the changes that he had. She had said that Mrs Pig would be better for going more into depth.

Mr Wolf was entirely fine with the 'practical demonstration' that Nurse Giraffe had given him, though, a demonstration that was continuing today. 

He had spent the night with the nurse, who had dedicated today to spending time with him. She'd hung up a 'closed' sign over her 'doctor's office', and guided him off to a quiet corner where no one would find them.

“S-So, Mr Wolf… Are you ready for today's lesson?” asked Nurse Giraffe, rubbing her hooves together. She seemed nervous. He was nervous. He leaned over, nuzzling his muzzle against her neck and pulling her into a hug.

He was more interested in making sure his friend felt better then learning more about sex, so he had no problem putting off the lesson a little. He blushed as a certain urge was roused within him… Ever since last night, he'd been doing his best to ignore it when it frequently popped up, tried to be a good boy. “I'm ready. I want you to be ready, too,” he pointed out, gently burying his nose into her shoulder.

The nurse took a deep breath, returning the hug for a few moments. “I think I'm ready, too. Do you remember...” she trailed off, blushing.

He leaned away from the hug when she finished, gently starting to undo her clothing for her. “I remember.” Nurse Giraffe had outlined what they were going to do yesterday, but she still seemed awkward around the topic. Mr Wolf didn't blame her, either- He was as well. 

She was the only one he could really picture himself doing things like this with. She'd told him that when he was comfortable, he'd get to 'play' with the other toys the way they had together, but he didn't know…

Mr Wolf ignored his own insecurities in favor of looking at her. Even as his paws slowly pulled her outfit's shirt off, and started to roam towards her waist, he found his gaze attracted to her face, instead. 

Looking at her, seeing her looking so shy, yet trusting, it stoked the urge he was trying so hard to repress. He glanced away as he tugged both her pants and underwear down at the same time, leaving her nude.

Mr Wolf hadn't bothered to put on clothes this morning, so he was already naked as well. He glanced away, taking a deep breath. “Ready.”

Nurse Giraffe bit her lip, but gently laid down on her back. There was a nice, big pillow in this corner, perfect for the toys to use as a bed. She slowly spread her legs, presenting herself to him, and he felt himself getting fully hard as she did so.

Mr Wolf had barely any idea what he was doing. Last night… Last night, after their first round, she had explained that girls had needs too, and one of the best ways to make them feel good was to fill their girl-parts with something, usually boy-parts.

Mr Wolf didn't know if he'd be any good at it, but he knew for sure he wanted Nurse Giraffe to feel good.

He slowly got into position, climbing up on top of her. It was so very much like the old days, when he'd roughhouse with the other toys, fighting for who would get to keep whatever he'd stolen. He lined up his twitching shaft against her slit, taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes. She was blushing, squirming a little underneath him, but when she nodded-

He tentatively pressed his cock into her, giving a quiet gasp. It felt so good… So warm, so tight. It was perfect, almost like he belonged there, and his ears perked up as she moaned. His movements were slow and exploratory, gentle and soft. He was reluctant to get rough with someone he cared about so much-

“T-That's good, Mr Wolf. Can you go… Harder, faster?” She wiggled beneath him, clenching around him and making him reflexively thrust. “...Please?”

Mr Wolf wagged. He wanted to please her. He started to pick up the pace, and she started to moan beneath him. It was too much for the poor wolf- She was starting to clench down tight around him, and the increased friction was rousing his instincts.

Before he knew what was going on, he found his paws pinning her down, his hips slamming into hers. He was burying his cock inside her, to the hilt, over and over. He was slamming her full with every thrust, at speed, and he needed it too much to hold back-

He howled out as he came, unloading thick, sticky, gooey cream inside her, even as he kept thrusting. He didn't stop moving until his climax tapered off, leaving her full of his seed. As he came to his senses, he immediately pulled out with a small whine.

Nurse Giraffe needed a few seconds to recover, sitting up and pressing a soft hoof between her legs. Goodness… Mr Wolf had been pent up yesterday, for sure, but it was obvious that even when he wasn't, he had plenty of cum to give. “M-Mr Wolf?” she asked, reaching over to put a hoof on his shoulder.

He flinched at her touch, looking away. “I… I lost control. I didn't even think about your needs, I just… Used you-” he started to protest, sounding disgusted with himself-

She carefully pulled him over with both arms, and he didn't have it in him to resist her. She gently, but firmly, pulled his face to hers with a hoof, and kissed him, making him stiffen up for a moment… 

He pulled away. But before he could look away like he had been ever since his new urge had awakened in him, he saw her expression.

She looked… Crushed. Her voice was unsteady as she spoke. “I-If you don't want to look at me, I can-”

“NO.” Once more, he had acted before he realized what he was doing, and even he was surprised to find how tightly he was hugging her, pulling her to his chest. “That's not… I mean…” He huffed. “...Promise not to get mad at me?”

She sniffled. “Okay.”

“You… Ever since you let me kiss you, I keep looking at you, and… I want to do it again. I want to kiss you so badly, so much, but-” He glanced away. “You aren't giving me permission, so I'm trying to resist. I want to be a good boy-”

This time, it was Nurse Giraffe who found himself hugging him. “Shh. You are a good boy, Mr Wolf. You're my good boy,” she insisted, gently rubbing down his back. 

Mr Wolf wasn't convinced. “I didn't even get you relief. Did I?” She hesitated, then shook her head. No, he didn't quite push her to climax, even if he had felt good. He slumped in her arms. “And I made a mess inside you…”

Giraffe tried to think of something that would cheer him up. She blushed, remembering the way he'd kissed her last night… And stolen a taste of his own cum in the process. She had an idea of what might make him feel better. “Well, Mr Wolf, I know how you can make it up to me,” she started, gently pushing him away.

The wolf looked a little confused as she spread her legs. His cum was leaking out from inside her folds, running down her legs. “You could- Lick me out. Clean up your mess with your tongue.” She glanced aside. “It would be like kissing me, down there.”

He tentatively drew closer, until his snout was pressed up into her crotch. He wanted it. And, she said she wanted it. His long, flexible canine tongue slipped out, gently brushing against the sides of her legs, scooping up his cum.

It wasn't long until her outside was clean, and he pressed his muzzle right up between her legs, tongue easily pressing into her pussy, making her squirm at the feeling. He'd filled her up quite a lot, so his tongue-work was slow and thorough, firmly dragging against her inner walls, reaching as deep as he could.

As he cleared away his own taste, though, it was replaced with her own. And her taste… It was almost as incredible as her smile, if he had to judge. Even though he'd finished cleaning up his mess, he couldn't quite bring himself to stop licking, seeking out more of that sweet arousal.

As his licks grew more vigorous, turning into heavy lapping and noisy slurping, Nurse Giraffe started to moan. Mr Wolf- He'd clearly given into his instincts again, but she could hardly complain. She couldn't stop herself from squirming and writhing- 

But she didn't need to stop herself. As she got all worked up, his paws took hold of her hips, holding her still. The feeling of a big, strong predator holding her in place just made her even more aroused, soaking wet.

The wolf was on the hunt. He'd tasted the prey held between his paws, and he wanted more. His tongue was swift, firm, running over every surface he could find inside her. Once he found the perfect spot, the place that made her squirm and beg, coating his tongue with fresh juices, he locked onto it, attacking it with relentless licks.

Nurse Giraffe cried out as he found her sweet spot. Oh, fluff, he was- She couldn't- She gave a long, drawn out moan as his pleasurable assault drove her to her peak, her climax extended from the fact he just wouldn't stop teasing her the entire time. Eventually, she had to shove him away with her hooves as he threatened to overstimulate her.

Mr Wolf licked his chops, gazing up at her with confusion. She gave him a gentle, worn-out smile, pressing a hoof under his chin-

Then she was kissing him, and he was kissing her, climbing onto her, wrapping his arms around her and holding his Nurse against him as their tongues met. He slowly calmed down, and once his fervent make-out had faded to passively returning her affection, she pulled back. 

“Feel better?” she asked, gently brushing down his fur, stroking down his neck. He nodded, blushing wordlessly. “Good. And that time, you did… Give me relief.”

“I did good?” he asked, looking shy. “But, I lost control again-”

She pressed a hoof to his nose, making him go cross-eyed for a moment as he stared at it. She removed it, pressing a firm kiss to his snout. “You did good.”

And for a long while after, even after they had recovered their energy, the two of them were content to just snuggle up together, paying no heed to their nudity. 

The company was more important, after all.


End file.
